Little One
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Angel finds that he has to play sire once again, but this time for Spike as a four year old child-vampire.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. 

**Rating: **PG 

**Pairing:** A/Darla (cuz it's season two) 

**Warning:** Darla-ness, cursing, unbeta'd, cuteness, childization 

**Author's Notes:** Written for Higgy's little Spike challenge, go read her stuff, it's great! It kind of ended up during season two without my knowledge, stupid stories running off on their own. Anyway. Please enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Angel couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him as he entered his office. The child dwarfed in the large leather chair holding tightly onto a large cup filled with think red liquid. When the boy caught sight of him, he pulled the cup from his mouth and beamed at Angel before licking at the blood on his upper lip. 

Angel chuckled, "We have to get you a sippy-cup Will." 

"Hiya Sire! Did you have fun killing things? When can I go kill things? I really wanna." miniature Spike exclaimed moving his hands around in awkward movements, miming fighting. 

"Will, you're going to spill." Angel chastised gently. 

Little Spike shrugged putting the cup down, and hopping off the chair, "I's finished neewayz." The miniature vampire reached back up onto the chair and pulled down a teddy bear almost the same size as him and walked over to Angel, dragging it behind him. Spike reached up his little arms and grabbed at the air with his free hand. Angel swooped and lifted the four year old. 

It was shocking to say the least when he came home one morning to see Willow standing awkwardly in the middle of the hotel, the little blond child on her hip. She had quickly delved into a long explanation in her own babbling fashion and Angel gathered that Spike messed with something he really should not have and ended up in the body of a boy. Buffy had tried valiantly to look after him but had her hands full with Dawn's protection. Angel had been the only option. 

Angel, surprised at himself, had taken it all in stride and quickly warmed up to the miniature form of the chipped vampire. The chip deactivated because of the spell, but William's childishness loaning him that one special brand of innocence. The littlest vampire had tried once or twice to bite, and Angel wrote it off on teething, even though the boy was far past the age where he would have all of his baby teeth. Angel was rest assured however, that Spike was too small to actually kill anyone. The redheaded witch had gratefully passed Spike off to Angel and fumbled over herself as the much matured Wesley made an appearance before she made a hasty exit. 

Now a week later and Angel had fallen in love with the tiny child and knew he would do anything for him. They were still working on a cure, but Angel hoped it was a long time coming, a very long time. He was in no hurry to confront the surly man his childe had become and he still had those weird Darla dreams to deal with. 

"Sleepy Will?" Angel asked as the child's eyes began to droop. 

"M'not." Spike shook his little blond head. 

"How 'bout we let your pillow be the judge of that?" Angel asked amused. 

"I'm not!" Spike vehemently denied, only to be interrupted by a large yawn. Angel laughed and settled the other down on the couch, covering him with a fleece blanket before settling down to do some work. As little as they had. He glanced over at the clock and realized that the others would be here shortly, but not too close that Angel wouldn't mind a nap of his own. Just a quick little.... 

"Cute little leech isn't he?" Darla asked, wrapping her slender arms around his neck staring at the boy on the couch, "Strange when you see what he turns out as. Unlike you my Dear Boy. Perfect embodiment." 

"Darla." Angel whispered, "You're here." 

"Where else would I be Silly?" the woman asked, coming around before him and sitting crossways on his lap. Dropping light kisses to his face. Angel closed his eyes to the sensation and started when Spike made a slight sound. 

"Darla I have to..." Angel drifted. 

"Ignore it." Darla whispered, "Just us. Just you and me." 

"No I-" Angel opened his eyes with a curse and hurried to the couch, placing a gentle hand on Will's back, "Shh. It's all right? What's the matter?" 

"A lady was here." Spike whispered opening his eyes, "She was pretty but mean. I didn't like it, you were all oogly over her." 

Angel started, "You saw Darla?" 

"I did." Spike nodded, his head bouncing like a bobble-head. Angel assuming the boy was asleep wondered how they could share a dream. Spike was in his, but he was fast asleep. He rose to his feet walking over to his book collection and shifting through the titles. He pulled out the one he was looking for and flipped through pages. 

"Strange." he said at last. 

"What?" Spike cocked his little head, hoisting his teddy bear up further. 

"Don't worry." Angel smiled. 

TBC...?


	2. Chapter Two

**Title**: Little One 

**Author**: Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Hello, this part dedicated to Higgy cuz she's so sweet. This part is a bit of pointless fun, I will get into the plot soon, I promise. Sorry for the short chapters everyone! Thanks to my reviewers! 

XXXXXXXXXX 

"Hey Angel!" Cordy called cheerfully, "I brought some things for Spike. It's so fun to shop for a little kid again. Too bad he wasn't a baby, they are so much fun to shop for. I got him the cute little dragon and picked up some blood with a higher fat percent than what you normally drink. Can't remember what the butcher said it was. I figured since human kids are suppose to drink milk with more fat in it why would it be any different for demon kids. So I'll put it in the fridge and it'll be there when you need it." 

Spike stared in awe at the woman who had fit all that in, in a single breath, "She can sure talk lots." Then his little eyes landed on the dragon in a Toys 'R' Us bag, "Cool!" 

Cordy smiled and crouched, pulling the dragon from the bag and handing it to Spike, "There ya go Kiddo." 

"Thanks Cordy!" Spike grinned running off to Angel's office to introduce Dragon to Teddy. 

"You're welcome." she called after him, "I got him some clothes. A couple pair of jeans and some T-shirts as well as some warmer things. You won't believe the fun I had." 

"Thanks Cordy. I'll give you a bonus on your next pay-check." Angel took the Old Navy bags from her. 

"Don't worry about it I had fu... Aaargh." she fell to her knees clutching at her head, "It's a kid, a collage student and he has a demon after him, collecting a... a something I don't know. Pen and paper." she requested Angel quickly fetched the items and she scribbled down the address. 

"What happened?" Wesley asked as he entered the hotel. 

"Vision." Angel said, "Call Gunn." The Englishman nodded and hurried to the phone dialling a memorized number. 

"Tell him to meet me at this address." Angel handed the paper to Wes, as the vampire walked past to tell Spike and collect some weapons. 

"Will you need anymore help? Perhaps I could-" Wesley began. 

"Stay and watch Spike." Angel called. The vampire left the hotel with flourish, long coat billowing behind him. Spike watched him go, a little chubby finger against his lip, his teddy bear in one arm his dragon in the other. The tiny Brit. turned to Wesley with a grin. 

"Wanna play a game?" he asked. 

"I don't know. What kind of game?" Wesley asked suspiciously, "Maybe I should make sure Cordy is all right." 

"I'm fine." the woman called from the washroom. 

"She's fine." Spike echoed, grin still firmly in place, "Let's play Hide-and-go-seek. You hide! I seek!" The child paused as if listening to something, "Well Dragon, Teddy and me neewayz. I'll count to fifty, cause it's a big hotel." 

"Spike you can't count." Wesley reminded. 

"I can too! One, two, three, four, five, eight, eleventy, six, seven... er... Fifty!" Spike declared. 

"I'll help." Cordy smiled, Wesley looked at her and saw that her face was a little drawn and she looked more tired than usual. 

"Are you sure you are all right?" the Englishman asked again. 

"I'm fine. Go! Hide. Scamper!" Cordy made shooing motions with her hands then she and Spike turned around, they both began counting. Wesley stayed a moment longer and ran up the stairs. 

It was a very easy game, on Spike's part anyway, the vampire found Wes quickly using his enhanced senses and tracking abilities that hadn't depleted with his size. Wes on the other hand had a bit of a harder time doing the seeking. And now was such a time. He had completely and utterly lost the child. 

"Damnit." he cursed, looking around, then "Bloody hell!" As he tripped over something on the darkened upper floors. Angel would be home any time and Wesley didn't want to think how he would react if he was told that Spike had been lost. Or misplaced rather, he'd come out when he got hungry, or bored. For someone with a small attention span, Spike could sure hide for a long time. Cordy had gone to take a nap a while ago so her help couldn't be sought. Wes didn't wish to wake her. 

"Wesley?" Angel called out, "What are you doing creeping about in the dark?" 

"I'm... erm... playing Hide-and-go-seek with Spike." Wesley answered truthfully. 

"And how's that going?" Angel asked, raising a brow. 

"It's... erm going rather splendidly." Wesley replied. 

"Is that so?" Angel asked, leaning against a wall. 

"Quite." Wesley nodded stiffly. 

"Wes. You're lying." Angel smirked. 

"What? Outrageous! Why would you say such a thing." Wesley huffed. 

"Because you are being exceptionally British. Whenever you lie you go all watcher boy." Angel said, he sniffed the air. 

"You're right. It's going awful, he's an exc-" Wesley began. Angel put a quieting finger to his lips and motioned for Wes to follow. 

"What are you doing?" Wes whispered, creeping behind his boss. 

"Trying to be sneaky." Angel answered, he shushed the ex-watcher again and continued down the corridor. He easily avoided rubbish strewn throughout the hallways, his vampire eyes seeing clearly in the semi-darkness. Wes kept one hand on Angel's back, creeping as quietly as he could manage and squinting into the gloom. Angel sniffed again and made a rapid turn, Wesley stumbled slightly at the abrupt movement. The vampire sent a toothy grin over his shoulder and Wes faintly saw him nod his head towards the room with the door slightly ajar. 

"I guess he's gone Wes." Angel said, louder than necessary, "It's all right though. Don't worry. He'll turn up if he feels like it." 

"I suppose you're correct Angel. You do know him best after all. Care for a spot of tea?" Wesley asked casually. 

"Sounds good." Angel agreed. 

"Wait! Sire! I'm here! Don't go 'way." the little voice of Spike called out in near panic. He raced from his hiding spot underneath a half overturned table, perched precariously on a fallen chair. The littlest vampire latched himself firmly onto Angel's leg his little fingers digging in with his vampiric strength. 

"Hmm." Angel mused, lifting the boy, "Seems he's been found Wes." 

"Quite." Wesley smiled. 

"I'm sorry for hiddin' so good Uncle Wes, I won't do it 'gain. You'll still play with me?" Spike asked, large innocent eyes imploring. 

"It depends." Wesley said sternly, "You must be a good little vampling and drink all your blood and not cause undo trouble. Understood?" 

"Uh huh." Spike nodded. 

"Good." Wesley beamed, "Now shall we return downstairs?" 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Want do see something? Tell me! I'll try my hardest to work in any ideas. I'd also love all the help I can get. This story is fun to write, but hard to make original because of all the fabulous kid-fics popping up lately. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Little One 

**Author**: Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Wow! Another part already! It's all thanks to my lovely reviewers. Six for just the last chapter! I can't believe it! Also, I have developed a plot and that is also thanks to you reviewers. So this part is to celebrate you guys, the plot and me meeting Julie Benz! She is so sweet! No Darla actually in this part though... Anyways! I love you guys to pieces! 

XXXXXXXXXX 

They returned to the lobby to see Willow talking to Cordelia, holding the strap of a bulging duffel-bag. When she heard the first tap of their shoes on the marble floor she turned abruptly around and began fiddling with the strap, twisting it about her fingers. 

"Hiya." she waved slightly, "I thought maybe you could use my help here. Buffy's got things pretty well under control and I seemed to be getting in the way more than anything." 

"Hey Willow. I'm glad for your help." Angel smiled, he set the wiggling Spike down and the little blond raced over to the redhead. 

"Hiya Red! I'm glad you're here. You're fun and Uncle Wes doesn't know how to play hide-and-go-seek, but you play real well and you have pretty glowy lights that help." 

"Hey." Willow said in her customary sing-song, "It good to see you too Kiddo." Willow blew on her hand and a little light appeared, then another and another and soon they began to float around and dance about Spike. The vampling giggled and chased them around like butterflies, catching them every so often then releasing them only to start up his game once more. 

Angel watched with a fond smile, and turned to Willow questioningly, she nodded her head slightly towards the kitchen and Angel nodded, "Spike, lunch in ten. All right?" 

"Uh huh!" Spike called back, still catching his magick fireflies. 

"We'll be in the kitchen." Angel added, Spike didn't answer. Angel lead Willow and Wesley to the said room, Cordy staying behind to keep an eye on Spike in case he ended up getting into some form of mischief or another. 

"I'm not entirely sure if the spell can be reversed." Willow began once Angel had started mucking about the kitchen getting the blood ready, "It was placed upon him as a curse." She continued, "And you know a lot about curses." Angel snorted in wry amusement and she went on, "I have looked into it though and I am still looking. I've found some spells that can temporarily restore him, but most fade within a day or two. I was hoping that maybe with Wesley's help..." The redheaded Wiccan drifted, looking shyly at the ruggedly handsome form the ex-watcher now cut. 

"I'll do everything in my power, I assure you. Hopefully with the both of us we'll be about to concoct something." Wesley nodded. 

"I've been thinking." Angel said, checking the temperature of Spike's blood, "Back to my days of dabble. There are one or two spells which completely obliterate any trace residue of magick. Maybe if we combine that with one of your spells Willow we could turn him back?" 

"That's tricky business Angel." Wesley said, "As you are well aware." 

"Wes is right. It takes a witch with a lot more experience than me to combine spells like that. Maybe if I had someone helping. But Tara's..." Willow didn't finish. 

"I can do it." Angel said, "I may have dabbled, but I'm a good dabbler. I'll need your help though Wesley." 

"Count on it." the Englishman nodded. 

"Okay. We'll try." Willow said nervously, "But I'll still have to find a good spell to change Spike back, and that could take weeks." 

"We have time." Wesley said comfortingly, "Angel can handle Spike for a few more weeks. Right?" he turned the question to the vampire. 

"Right." Angel nodded. 

Willow smiled, "Books?" 

"I'll show you." Wesley said, leading her out, "Coming Angel?" Spike had just entered the room, looking at the adults curiously and sucking his thumb. Both Teddy and Dragon clutched awkwardly under one arm. 

"Lunch time." Angel told his friend, wiggling the cup to further his point. Wesley nodded and ruffled Spike's hair as he passed. Spike scowled cutely and Willow couldn't resist the urge to ruffle his gel free hair as well. It was so cute when it was curly and free. 

"Why's everyone keep doin' that?" Spike huffed, clamouring with some difficulty onto the high kitchen chair and placing Teddy and Dragon next to him, arranging them just so. 

"Because you're as cute as a button." Angel answered, placing the mug before his childe. Spike scowled again and Angel's hand inched out to ruffle his already tousled blond locks. 

"Sire!" Spike whined, Angel just smiled and put his hand back on his own cup, sipping at his blood. 

"Good?" Angel asked as Spike enthusiastically slurped the thick liquid. Spike nodded licking at his upper lip. 

"It tastes better. What's in it?" Spike asked. 

"It's a different kind with a little cinnamon and sugar. Cordy's concoction." Angel explained. Spike nodded again, looking down into his cup and tipping it back at a sharp angle, scowling as no more came out. 

"All gone." Spike said, "But my tummy's nice and full." 

"Well that's the first full cup you've finished since you've arrived." Angel teased gently, rising and carrying the cups to the sink. 

"I'm sleepy Sire." Spike rubbed at his wide blue eyes. 

"Nap?" at the boy's nod, Angel continued, "I could use one too. Let's go up stairs, yeah?" Spike slipped gracelessly off the chair and just managed to catch himself before he toppled over. He grabbed Teddy and Dragon, shifting them both to one arm and reaching up his hand for Angel to take. Angel thinking better, swooped and lifted him, and smiled when Spike rested his head contentedly against the older vampire's shoulder. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Again, if you guys want to see anything in future chapters tell me! But it may be awhile before I integrate them, I have some stuff that I have to get out first. Thanks again guys! 


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Now, as you know, I normally like to spread out when I post my chapters. But, since this story is getting such marvellous feedback, and the fact that I want to get to your suggestions, I will post whenever I feel like! So please enjoy! A longer chapter for you! 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Angel settled down next to his already sleeping childe on the bed. he smiled and dropped a kiss on the curly blond head then closed his eyes. 

Darla was across from him, running slim, elegant fingers through Spike's hair. 

"Warming up to him yet?" Angel asked. 

"A little." Darla admitted; grudgingly, Angel was sure, "He does catch you doesn't he?" she continued. 

"He does." Angel agreed. 

"It sure cuts into all the fun I have planned." Darla pouted. 

Angel laughed, reaching across and running a gentle finger along the soft curve of her cheek, "We'll have fun some other time. Right now Spike needs me in more ways than just being his sire. He needs a father and I have to be that for him. After all we can't have a Little Big Bad running about causing chaos, can we?" 

"I suppose you're right." Darla sighed, "As you wish." She moved to slide off the bed but was halted by a gently restraining hand. 

"You don't have to go." Angel implored. 

"Oh but I do. My Sweet, Darling Boy." she pulled her wrist free and sauntered to the door, casting him a suggestive glance before leaving. 

Angel awoke with a start and looked around, it had been real. He swore it was real. He felt a little gaze on him and looked down to Spike. 

"Grandmummy was here again." the boy said sleepily, "She was nicer this time." Angel just stared. 

xx 

Spike ran around the lobby giggled merrily as he chased the large bubbles curtesy of Gunn. Spike froze as one exceptionally large bubble landed on the tip of his nose and hovered there for a moment before popping. Little Spike blinked, once, twice then began crying as the soapy water stung his sensitive eyes. 

"Sire!" the small vampire cried, running into the office little arms held in front of him. When he reached Angel he scrambled up on the older vampire's lap, fisting his little hands in Angel's dark shirt. The couple sitting before him looking on slightly stunned. 

"Will, what's the matter?" Angel asked softly, sparing the clients a small smile. 

"The nasty bubbles popped in my eyes! It hurts Si...er... Daddy." the child had been taught to say daddy when there were other people around. 

"I'll just be a moment." Angel said rising, "Please excuse me." 

"Of course." the woman said. 

"Cute little tyke." the man grinned. 

Angel walked to the large sliding doors and over to Cordelia who sat at the desk flipping through a magazine. 

"Cordy. Could you help Spike wash the soap out of his eyes?" Angel asked. 

"Sorry Kiddo." Gunn smiled abashed. 

"S'alright." Spike muttered, burying his face in Cordy's shoulder and rubbing at one eye with a little fist. 

"Come on Sweetheart." Cordy said, carrying the boy to the bathroom. 

xx 

Darla watched from behind the curtains as the little vampire slept on, breathing gently and sucking his thumb. An odd little stirring built in her chest a stirring she didn't like at all. Darla turned viciously from the sight and gazed down at the city. 

"Darla-sire?" Darla looked down surprised that the childe had woken, "Why do you have a heart beat? I can hear it going thump-thump." the boy continued. 

"Because I'm human you little brat." Darla glared, though her heart wasn't in it. 

"Oh." Spike looked quizzically for a moment, sticking his thumb back in his mouth and just staring up at her, "Up?" 

"What?" Darla blinked. 

"Lift me up? Please Darla-sire?" his big blue eyes looked up and Darla felt the twinge in her chest again. She hovered on the knife blade of uncertainly, to leave or stay? Comfort the child, blood of her blood or leave him? Her long dead maternal instincts took over and she bent lifting the child easily in her arms. The boy smiled happily and lay his head down on the soft swell of her breast, listening to the beat of her heart. 

"I 'member when I was big. I was new and I was hurt. Daddy wasn't there and you helped me. Thank-you Darla-sire." the boy mumbled sleepily. Darla conceded her defeat. This child's unconditional love making her think of her own human years. Before she had to turn to a life of prostitution. A time when she could still remember her name and she, her husband and young son had crossed the ocean for life in the new world. The boy died first, her husband followed. A single woman alone in the Virginia Colony had only one choice and she sold her body to survive only to die. 

Darla heard movement outside the door and she quickly dashed to the bed, placing Spike under the rumbled covers and sliding back behind the curtain just as a tired looking Angel opened the door. She watched her darling boy, as he shrugged out of his clothes and slid into a clean pair of boxers. Angel smiled at Spike, brushing a large hand through his hair and lying next to him. 

"We're going to have to get you your own bed Little One." Angel whispered quietly, "You may be around a little longer than expected." Darla's first reaction was fury at her plans being foiled, but she couldn't help her heart from soaring. This little Spike reminded her so much of her human life, a life she was now reliving and maybe keeping him around she could remember. Darla placed a slim elegant hand to her temple where a headache was quickly forming. 

"I can't even remember his name." she murmured, quickly fleeing the room. 

"Sire?" little Spike shook Angel's large shoulder with both his small hands, rocking the man slightly. 

"What's the matter Will?" Angel asked, turning over. 

"Darla-sire isn't happy. We have to make her happy again. Can we do it?" Spike cocked his head to the side, "She's all nice now and I want her to be happy." 

Angel sighed, sitting up and pulling the child to him, "Darla's dead Spike. She died a couple years ago. You've just somehow been tapping into my dreams making you think she's still alive." 

"She is!" Spike said, "She has a heart beat and everything, I 'eard it! With my own ears. And she's warm." 

"She's human?" Angel asked. 

"Yes." Spike nodded, "And she's not very happy. She misses her baby but she can't remember her baby's name and she's sad. When she's sad she does naughty things and they hurt her soul, I know because mine hurts when I look at her." 

"Spike you don't --" Angel began, for the first time since the little boy had come back he looked down in his eyes and saw what was behind them. Angel gasped and backed up, putting a gentle and to the child's cheek. 

"My god." Angel whispered, "How?" The dark haired vampire threw the blankets off himself and hopped into a pair of discarded pants. He grabbed the first t-shirt he saw and ran down to the lobby barefoot. 

"Willow!" Angel called. 

The redhead came out of the office, looking worried, "What is it Angel?" 

"Spike has a soul. How did he get a soul?" Angel asked. 

"What?" Willow blinked, "I don't know... Is it possible? I mean he didn't have a soul when he was hit with the spell. But I imagine he does because a child without a soul is a child without... anything. If he didn't have a soul he would be an unholy terror." 

"I know." Angel said, "I met a little boy without a soul once. It was very... disturbing." 

"But I really don't understand. Because he's still a vampire. I've seen him change myself and he got burnt in the sun. I don't know what to tell you Angel." Willow shook her head. 

TBC... 

XXXXXXXXXX 

I am loving your suggestions guys and I will use as many as I'm able. Please keep them coming! 


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Back to school tomorrow, which sucks. So here's the next chapter because I can't guarantee when the next will be out. Hopefully soon because the first week nothing ever happens. Please enjoy! Slowly moving towards those suggestions. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

"How did you get yourself a soul, Sweet Boy?" Darla asked, she was sitting with Spike in Angel's room, having sneaked in once more. Spike shrugged and just looked up at her quizzically. 

"Didn' know I had one." he said, taking her hand and playing with her nails. She laughed softly and let him play watching him innocent and care free once more. 

"We were so very terrible to you." Darla whispered, combing through his hair with her fingers, "If I had known how very precious you were, I would never have..." she shook her head, not liking this guilt thing. Especially directed at the brat. 

"S'all right." Spike shrugged. 

"You mean you remember?" Darla asked, surprised. 

He stilled his game with her hand, and looked up at her through his big blue eyes, "Bits and pieces. What are you trying to do to Sire-daddy?" 

"I..." Darla looked down and away, "I wanted to hurt him. To turn him back to what he used to be. He hurt me and I wanted to get him back. He was my precious boy and he killed me." 

"I tried to kill him." Spike frowned, "When I was all naughty and bad and when Drusilla was still here. That's when I was big wasn't it? I can't 'member no more. It's gettin' harder. Like fuzzy pictures in my 'ead. But then I get scary dreams of me doing naughty things, but it's not me!" 

Darla sensing his distress leaned forward and held him in her arms, "Hush now, Sweet boy. Hush. That's in the past. Now your daddy and I, we're going to make it better all right?" 

"Is he my daddy?" Spike looked up beseechingly, he pressed his little hands to his head, "I don't like this! It's going further and further away! And I'm gettin' all confused." 

xx 

Angel felt a pull on what he thought was the long since non-existent blood bond. His childe was in pain. His precious little boy upstairs was hurting. Angel growled low in his throat, causing Cordelia to jump back a bit and fumble around for a stake. 

"I'm not evil Cordy." Angel said, "Just pissed off. Something is hurting my boy." With no further words, he used his mythical vampire speed and practically flew up the stairs. His bedroom door crashed open with a bang, and Angel saw Darla alive and well sitting on the bed comforting his childe. 

"Darla." Angel growled and charged at the woman. She squeaked in fear and Angel was surprised to see Spike stand up on the bed and place himself in Angel's path. Head turned away and eyes squinted shut. 

"Will." Angel pulled back, "What... are you doing?" 

"Don't 'urt 'er Sire!" Spike cried close to tears, "S'not her fault! S'not!" 

"Hush Will. I would nev.. I won't hurt her. Not if you don't want me to." Angel sat hesitantly on the bed, keeping one eye locked on Darla. She looked so very out of character, fiddling with her hands in her lap, not making eye contact. Angel could smell her humanity, feel her heat and hear her heartbeat. She was human, clearly so but the question was why. 

Then it struck, "You're what Wolfram & Hart brought back in that box." he said with measured awe, "And they brought you back human." Darla bit her lip and fiddled some more. 

"Help me." she pleaded softly. 

"Why are you here Darla? What are you trying to do?" Angel asked coldness putting an edge to his words. 

"I was trying to bring you back to me. But I can't, I won't. I see that now." she looked up and Angel could read the honesty in her gaze, "I just want it out. It's eating away at me and I want it to stop." Spike looked as if he was debating which adult to go to. The comfort and safety of his sire, or the warmth of his grandsire to cause comfort. 

xx 

_He was a scarce week old. Freshly turned and young. Angelus had finally allowed him on his first solo hunt without one of the family. He had been required to take the a small group of older minions with him though. Angelus protected what was his and William was currently his pet-project. It had been a surprise attack. A rival gang fighting for territory. He knew that they never would have even dreamed of trying this if Angelus had been with him, but he was still young and as far as they were concerned easy pickings. William was strong, he was of Aurelius after all but he was inexperienced. They had managed to fight them off, but not without injury. They had lost two minions and William found himself in a bad way. He didn't know how he managed it, but he made his way back to their current house. Human William's home. Angelus and Darla had moved in shortly after William had slain his childe._

_"Master Kensington!" a neighbour's servant exclaimed, "Did ya get mugged Sir?" William didn't grace the question with a reply just fumbled around for his door key and manged to get in before he collapsed in the parlour._

_Once he regained a bit of himself, he was debating which sire to go to. Dru was too batty to be much help and he didn't know if Darla or Angelus would deal a greater punishment. He assumed Darla, but she had such gentle hands. But his sire held a strong fondness for his youngest. Perhaps a small rest, then he would decide._

_"Angelus! For goodness sake. Have you not told your brat to be careful where he bleeds?" Darla huffed._

_"What?" Angelus snapped running down the stairs and seeing William sprawled on the expensive Oriental rug, "Good lord. What happened? Alfred!" The older-looking minion scampered into the parlour._

_"What on this god forsaken earth happened to him?" Angelus growled._

_"The Order of Canus Mi'lord." the minion stuttered._

_"Fucking curs." Angelus growled, lifting William and carrying him upstairs, Darla close on his heels._

_"Be gentle Angelus." Darla chastised, "If the brat is going to die I will be the one to put the stake in his heart."_

_"You will not." Angelus growled, forgetting himself._

_Darla glared, "I shall let that slide for now Angelus, on account of William's state. However, if you use that tone with me again, your punishment will be swift! Now allow me to assist you. And be warned _**childe**_ that is _**not**_ a request."_

xx 

Little Spike frowned at the odd memory. He hated when he had flashes like that. Little Spike crawled closer to Angel and curled up on his lap, burying his face in the soft shirt. 

"What's the matter Will?" Angel asked. 

"Bad dream, don' like it." Spike muttered his voice muffled against Angel's chest. 

"What was it about Sweetie?" Darla asked, surprising Angel in her gentleness. 

"The bad dog group attacked me when I was little-big and I got 'urt. You and Si... Da... Sire-Daddy were fightin' and the yellin' was loud. You said you'd kill me but Sire wouldn' let you." he replied, "Sometimes the scary memories hit and I don' know why. They just do and they're bad." Darla and Angel shared a glance over the child's head. 

TBC... 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Keep those suggestions coming! 


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Well, I had a terrible first day of school. Seriously. But your reviews always cheer me up, so as I present to you I'm posting the next chapter. Even thought I_ should_ be sleeping. Dedicated to **silvi-hc** my thirtieth reviewer! 

XXXXXXXXXX__

__

_Year 1862_

_"I have just seen a lovely little angel and I should like to keep him as my own." Drusilla said dreamily, weaving and bobbing, her hands clasped._

_"Well show us den Girl. Which one is he?" Angelus asked, dark eyes looking at the young men._

_"That one there. The small one with the icy eyes." Dru pointed._

_Darla snorted, "He is a child. Pick someone a little more grown up Drusilla."_

_"But I want that one!" Drusilla stomped her foot, "He is to be my knight and my little prince, my sweet child. Please give him to me Daddy. I so very much want to be a mummy."_

_Angelus shook his head, "It's dangerous to turn children Drusilla. Pick someone more grown up."_

_From across the ball room, with the other children, young William stood, a lad no more than eight. He looked curiously at the dark strangers, dressed in their Christmas best all red and green velvet. The dark haired lady kept looking at him and William desperately wanted to find his mummy. But Mummy was talking to the grownups and Father had told him not to bother them._

_"What ever are you staring at William?" his older sister by four years asked, her hands on her hips. William looked over at Jane, her dark blonde hair done up in ringlets the mint green bow about her waist standing out against the dark green of her dress._

_"All the lovely people." William lied then silently prayed for God to forgive him for such a transgression. He wanted to keep the truth to himself._

_"Silly boy." Jane chastised, "We mustn't stare. Go off and play with your young mates. I should like to keep you and myself out of trouble for the evening."_

_"Read me a story Jane?" William requested. The girl laughed, her curls bobbing as she lead little William away by his hand._

__

_xx_

__

Little Spike came awake with a jolt, his brow furrowing, he turned to his... he turned to Angel and shook the man's shoulder, "What happened to Jane?" 

Angel blinked blearily, "Wha...? Jane?" 

"My sister." Spike clarified. 

"Oh... Will." Angel gathered the boy up in his arms, "You don't remember?" Spike shook his head. 

"She... You father and her went away to the country and on the way back... There was a carriage accident Will. She passed away when you were ten along with your father." 

"She was nice." Spike sniffled. Angel furrowed his brow then remembered the dream he had been having before he was awaken. Him and his women at another of many Christmas balls held in London by some dignitary or another. He remembered the still young Drusilla trying to get him to turn a child. It's not like they had never done so before; for instance Sarah Holtz. They just didn't like to do so often. A vampire childe often became a dependant, a child-vampire childe more so. 

"My god." Angel whispered, "It was you. At the party. You were who Drusilla wanted to change. I can't believe I didn't realize before and I can't believe it didn't clue in when Dru was so insistent to go to London that year." 

Little Spike frowned, "Drusilla didn't turn me. Did she?" 

"You know she did." Angel said warily. It was false of course, Angelus himself turned the boy after Dru drank. Giving life to Angelus and in turn giving new life to the young poet William. As Will was rather out at the time Angelus had always just allowed the boy to think that the same vampire who drained him, turned him. 

Spike made a little frustrated noise, "It's all so confusing Daddy! My memories are getting jumbled up and some are going away! When I was big-little-big, not little-little-big like at the party I 'member a man's chest it was cold. A woman's cheek and a man's chest!" 

"Hush Will. Go back to sleep." Angel soothed. 

xx

"You're dying Darla." Lindsey repeated for the third time. Darla felt as if the world had fallen from under her. How could she be dying? She had just been brought back to life. She had just started to be happy again and now this. Her life at nineteen was over. Truthfully she new that she was four hundred seven with the inclusion of her human years and the absence of her sabbatical in Hell. She felt though, as if her life was just starting over again. After her husband had died she really had no way to support herself, forced to turn to a life of prostitution from the lavish style of a noblewoman-by-marriage. 

"You're lying." Darla glared, "It's another of Holland Manners' mind games. It's not going to work this time! Angel doesn't want me, not like that. You can't use me to make him evil." 

"But you can use him!" there was a desperation in Lindsey's tone that Darla found foreign. The pain from his fingertips on her arms wasn't as pleasing as she recalled pain being. It just made her flash back to the squalid young alley's of the seventeenth century new world. 

"Let go of me." she whispered, "Please." 

Lindsey was taken aback but her tone, "Let me take you somewhere, where the tests can be run again." 

"No." Darla said shaking her head, "No more tests. Actions get you somewhere in this life, not tests." She laughed bitterly, "This _life._ What sort of life is this?" 

"Darla--" 

"Say that again?" she requested. 

"I just... ah... said your name-- Darla." Lindsey shifted. 

"Hmm, sounds odd, doesn't it?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"It wasn't my name when I was human... The first time I was human, I mean." 

"What was your name?" 

Darla laughed lightly, "I don't remember... I'm not her, whoever she was. I was Darla for so long... then I wasn't. I... I wasn't anything. I just stopped... He killed me. I was done." She closed her eyes, a light smile playing on her lips, "I was done. Then you brought me back." Her tone turned cold as she looked back at the young lawyer. She moved forward as if to kiss him then pulled away. 

"Now I don't know who I am, because you brought be back. I was done and I was finished. I was no longer the Master's china doll. It was dark and angry where I was, but I was done. Now I don't know who I am and I'm dying. You can't help me. Not with your _tests_." Darla turned back around, resting her forehead against the window pane, staring at her reflection. 

"I can." Lilah said, a singsong lilt in her tone. 

Darla turned around, her golden hair flying behind her, "How." she demanded. 

Lilah walked over, shouldering Lindsey out of the way and presenting the seemingly young woman with a file folder, "With this." Darla took it hesitantly, flipping it open. Her eyes scanned the text, words learned after over two hundred years of being illiterate. She remembered her tutor, the woman tasted like candied orange peels. Angelus said she screamed like a banshee. 

"With this." Darla repeated flatly, "How do you expect me to..." 

"It's nothing you haven't done before." Lilah pointed out, "You are free to make you own decision on this one Darla." 

Darla laughed bitterly, "Am I know? Is that what Holland says?" 

xx 

Little Spike bounced happily in his seat, licking at his mint-chocolate ice cream cone. Cordelia next to him, a slight smile playing on her lips. The small child had ice cream smeared around his mouth, on his nose and fingers, but he was genuinely happy. Cordelia had taken him shopping for the day, drove him under the cover of a blanket and parked in the underground garage. It would be dark enough to take him back safely by the time they were done. 

"Almost done Kiddo?" Cordy asked. 

"Yep! Where next Aunty Cordy?" Spike asked, looking up at the woman his blue eyes twinkling. 

"Well..." Cordy drew the word out teasingly, "I was thinking, just maybe that we could go to Mastermind. What do you think?" Spike nodded enthusiastically, attacking his ice cream with renewed vigour. 

When he was done, Cordy lifted the boy up in to her arms, walking towards the washroom to clean him up. He chatted excitedly about all the "puter games" he wanted and that Daddy said that he would be allowed to play them in the office when they didn't need the computer for work. 

"Sounds exciting." a voice behind which caused Cordelia to freeze. 

Spike twisted around and a smile lit up his face, "Hiya Sire-Darla!" 

"What do you want Darla." Cordelia ground out. 

Darla presented an innocent air, "I just wanted to say hello to my grandson." Spike looked her over and his blood ran cold. She was mean again and she was scaring him. She had the same look in her eye that she had the first night Spike had seen her. Before she told him about her baby. 

Cordelia looked around the small deserted alcove that lead to the washrooms, no one in sight except a rather bulky looking man that screamed Wolfram & Hart. 

"So back with Evil Central, I see." Cordelia said, putting up a brave front relying on her snark. 

"For the moment. After all, they are so very helpful." Darla said, "Want to come with me Sweetie?" She asked the child. 

"I should ask Daddy-Sire." Spike said nervously. 

"Oh, I'm sure he would understand." Darla said, "Get the girl." She spoke to the burly man behind her, "And don't harm the child." Both Cordelia and Spike began to scream but they were too far away from the main section of the mall for it to matter. An instant later Cordelia found her vision fading and the weight of Spike gently lifted from her arms. _I'm sorry Angel_. Was her last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness. 

TBC... 

XXXXXXXXXX 

More suggestions please! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: **Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry for the short chappie guys. Had to cut it off there. So Kate popped up and made an appearance. I've never actually written her before so tell me how I did. She's a bit of a witch with a B in this but she _is_ peeved at Angel so... Neewayz! Enjoy! (And on a side note: isn't it funny how I can use all sorts of naughty words in my stories but I hardly utter a curse in real life... heh - SC) 

XXXXXXXXXX 

She awoke to blurred voices and dark shadows. Her head pounded like she had just had a vision and she couldn't recognize the bright white ceiling over her head. 

"She's coming around." 

"Oh thank goodness." 

"Miss Chase. We've contacted your employer. Can you hear us Miss Chase?" 

She went to say 'yes' but it came out as a groan, "It's all right Cordy." A warm sensation rippled over her skin and her headache slowly began to dissipate. Willow was next to her by her head, little hands resting on her temples. Wesley was at her other side holding her hand and Gunn was standing next to Angel, not touching but offering comfort with his presence 

The vampire was sitting on the terribly uncomfortable wooden bench holding his head in his hands, he wasn't moving or speaking just waiting. 

"Angel!" Cordelia gasped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Angel looked up, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. Cordelia saw him struggling to offer a hesitant smile but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"This your handy work?" a dry voice asked, walking down the hall. 

Angel looked up again to see Kate. The lithe blonde cop looking none-too-pleased to find him at another crime scene. 

"Leave him be Lady." Gunn glared, "You don't know what's happened here." 

"No, no I don't. But I'm sure it wouldn't be far off to guess that he has something to do with it." Kate Lockley said, crossing her arms, "And you are?" 

"Charles Gunn." he said. 

"Montgomery," Kate called, "run the name Charles Gunn." 

"Ah.. Sure detective. But don't you want to speak to Mr. O'Callaghan first?" Henry Montgomery said, shifting on his feet. 

"Oh. I'm sure we'll be doing a lot of talking." Kate remarked. 

"My son was kidnapped." Angel finally spoke glaring at the cop, "And since you can't look at this case with the professional distance required of you. I suggest you talk to your cronies and call in a different detective. The only reason you were contacted was because I believe you are familiar with the name DeEtta Kramer." 

Kate looked surprised at the mention of the name of one of her suspects in a homicide case, "What do you know?" 

"I know her real name is Darla and that she fucking kidnapped my son." Angel pushed himself to his feet, eyes stormy with anger. 

That's when Kate clued in, "Your son." she said flatly. 

"Yes." Angel nodded. 

Another officer moved forward a pad and pen ready in his hand, "Are you ready to speak with us yet Mister O'Callaghan." 

Angel nodded wearily, "Yes. What do you need?" He glanced over to see the paramedics checking over Cordelia and giving her a clean bill of health. Angel was glad Willow was in LA, her magick was more than helpful. 

"A description of the boy." the officer answered. 

"Right. His name is William Turner but he'll answer to either Will or his nickname Spike. He's four years old, has blond hair, it's died. Really not my idea believe me. It's curly. He has dark blue eyes is about two foot seven and probably between forty and forty five pounds. He's a tiny little thing." Angel explained a small sad smile flickering over his lips, "He was wearing a red Spider-man t-shirt, dark jeans and jean jacket." 

"Excuse me officer. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce." Wesley interrupted, "The child's uncle. I brought along a photo, it's very recent." 

The officer nodded, "Thank-you. That will be useful. Any other distinguishing features? Birth marks? Even recent scratches or scraps." 

Angel shook his head, "No. Wait, he has a Cockney accent. North London. A...and a scar on his left eyebrow." 

"Thank-you Mister O'Callaghan, we'll circulate this description. And try our best to return your son to you." the officer finished. 

"Thank you." Angel whispered. 

xx 

"Why are you doing this?" Spike asked, his lower lip quivering as he fought to hold back the tears. 

"Because I have to." Darla answered, not looking at the frightened child huddling in the corner of the less than stellar motel room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, seeing herself and the guard at the door but not the boy. It helped her deal with it a bit more. By staring in the mirror she could pretend Spike wasn't there and that she hadn't just kidnapped a child from his loving family. She could pretend, by looking at the dark circles under her eyes, and the sickly pallor to her skin, that it didn't tear up her soul. She was dying. She needed him. It was necessary because she was dying. 

A knock sounded at the thin door, Darla heard the hinges creak, "Miss Morgan and Mister McDonald, Ma'am." 

"Right." Darla nodded. 

"Are you almost prepared Darla?" Lilah's deceptively sweet voice asked. 

"Yes, of course. How can I help you?" Darla turned around, putting up her brave face and not looking at the corner. 

"We would like to see the ritual. If that's okay with you." Lindsey answered, "Be there to make sure everything runs smoothly and offer any assistance if we can." 

Darla put on a bitter smile, "Wow. You must really care about me as a person." 

"We protect our responsibilities." Lilah answered smoothly. 

"And have a backup plan prepared in case something occurs which will void the ritual." Lindsey added. 

"A back up plan?" Darla fought back the hopeful note to her voice. 

"One that is less desirable." Lilah replied, 'For us.' She added silently. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

About the scratches and scraps? Seemed logical. I don't actually know what the police ask for when faced with this thing. Just what I have seen on TV ;) Keep those suggestions coming! I should be getting to a few in the next chapter or so! 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this chapter is for some of the suggestions! It's on the lighter side, I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update! Oh, and has anyone noticed that I use some lines from the show? If you can point them out (from previous chappies too will do) I'll give you a cookie! Or a cookie disguised as a chapter anyways... or would that be a chapter disguised as a cookie...? 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Angel hadn't stopped pacing since they had returned to the Hyperion, so when he stopped abruptly and he spoke, his co-workers jumped slightly in their seats. 

"I just realized something." Angel piped up. 

"What's that?" Cordelia asked. 

"We're detectives." Angel continued. 

"Sure." Gunn said slowly with an underlying note of 'in what universe man'? 

"We can find Spike. I mean it's what we do isn't it? Rescue children from supernatural creatures. It's what our agency is here for." Angel said with renewed energy. 

"Angel I do--" Willow began. 

"No! We can do it." Angel insisted, "How's that tracking spell going?" 

"Not so much with the spell and more with the tracking of magick dirt." Willow said uneasily, noting the scattered mystical sand around the Los Angeles map on the floor. Whenever she cast the spell a wind would pick up and blow the powder about. 

"That has to be the influence of Wolfram & Hart." Wesley said, looking up from his book. He was trying to identify the substance or spell which had knocked Cordelia out. 

"I thought Darla had left them." Angel said, "I don't understand what possibly could have persuaded her to join with them again. She was making so much progress." 

"That woman is evil in her soul Angel." Cordelia spoke up bitterly, "I'm sorry you had to be disappointed. I know how much you were hoping for her." 

"Yeah man. It's tough. But some people just can't be saved." Gunn added. 

Angel slumped down on the circular settee, "Let's start at the basics. Look up hotels and real-estate in conjunction with Wolfram & Hart. She's no longer in her previous residence." 

"Angel." Gunn said, "Why not motels. I don't think the girl would stay in a place so obvious. She kidnapped a kid after all." 

Angel sighed, "She liked a view." 

"So low rent hotels around scenic skid row?" Gunn suggested. Angel nodded. 

"Right." Gunn grabbed his jacket, "Guess I'm on recon." 

"Thanks." Angel smiled. 

"I'll try a detection spell. She if I can pick on anything interfering with my own magick." Willow offered. 

"I'll take the computer." Cordelia said, swivelling her chair away from the front desk and across the floor to the computer. 

"I'll see what she could possibly want with Spike." Wesley said, "I hate to say it but she may require him for more nefarious reasons than merely driving you to distraction." 

Angel fought off a shudder, "Yeah. I thought it might... Yeah." Angel moved into his office and began piecing together a missing poster. The police said they would circulate the photo, but Angel thought it wouldn't hurt to circulate one of his own. 

The underground cavern was dark, cold and windy. Little Spike shivered in his light t-shirt, jeans and light jean jacket, holding his arms tight about himself. He was following behind Darla, flanked by the two nasty lawyers and followed by the big scary ape-man that had helped kidnap him. He didn't like this, he wanted to go home to Daddy. He especially didn't like the fancy dagger in Darla's hand. It had strange markings on it that he knew how to read when he was big but couldn't make out now that he wasn't so big. He missed Teddy and Dragon. Aunty Cordy had suggested that he leave them at home so they wouldn't get lost at the store. He was glad she had now... 

_A few hours earlier..._

__

_Spike had just finished his blood and looked down next to him. He frowned at the absence of his stuffed toys and remembered that he had left them upstairs because they were still napping. The little boy-vampire scrambled down from the chair and trotted out to the lobby. The adults' gaze followed him quizzically as he went for the stairs._

_"Where are you going Little One?" Angel asked kindly._

_"Upstairs. To my room." that answer had satisfied Angel and he nodded, turning back to his boring book. It wasn't nearly as fun as 'The Popcorn Dragon' and Spike didn't know how Sire-daddy could stand reading it. There wasn't even any pictures! Spike frowned as he was struck by a sudden craving for popcorn even though his tummy still felt full. He shrugged, thinking of asking Aunty Cordy to make him some once he had woken up Dragon and Teddy. They would want some popcorn for breakfast._

_He made it to his and Sire-daddy's room without incident, his own was still being decorated, the paint had to dry. He saw Teddy sitting up and awake on the pillows and grinned. He skipped across the room and hopped up on the bed. Using his stool to help him. That's when he noticed something was wrong. He screamed. _

_"Dragon! Where are you?" Spike asked the empty room, he scrambled over to teddy and scooped him up, holding him close. The child hopped off the bed, not bothering with the stool this time and peered under the bedskirt. Dragon wasn't there! He looked around the room and scrambled to his toy-chest, tripping over his shoelace which had come undone._

_Spike placed Teddy carefully, where he could see him and shuffled frantically through his toy-chest. Blocks and plastic bowling, landing with his GI Joes and his Batman action figures. Everyone had bought him lots of toys. But no dragon. He wasn't in any of the corners and Spike had already checked under the bed. He hurried to the bathroom, picking up Teddy on the way. Dragon wasn't there either. That only left one place, Spike gulped as he looked at the wardrobe._

_"What happened?" Angel asked frantically as he skidded into the room, the others crowding in the doorway._

_"Dragon's gone." Spike whimpered, as tears filled is eyes, "I hope the monsters in the closet didn't eat him! It's the only place I haven't looked cuz the monsters think I taste good and they want to gobble me up! Please check Daddy-sire."_

_"Sure Will." Angel nodded, "And I told you already Little One. If you just show the monsters your scary fangs they'll run away. Monsters are afraid of vampires, especially blond little boy vampires." Angel had explained before, the monsters didn't live in the closet, but it just didn't seem to get through to Spike. So the elder vampire had concocted the story for the Littlest Vampire. Angel vamped out to prove his point as he went searching through his closet pushing back the shirts and coats. He frowned, no dragon._

_"He's not here Spike." Angel turned back and winced. Spike's lower lip had begun to tremble and the tears that had been steadily building finally spilled over._

_"He's not downstairs." Willow said walking into the room. Spike's sniffles turned into full fledged wails and he ran over and threw himself on the bed. His movement jostled the mattress and the much searched for dragon, which had fallen and was wedged between the mattress and the night table, dislodged, falling to the floor._

_"Oh." Spike said, suddenly calm, "Found him. He was just playin' hide and go seek and forgot to tell me." Spike beamed up at Angel and Willow who shook their heads and left the room after assuring that Spike was trotting at their heels, tightly holding his stuffed toys._

_"Oh thank goodness." Cordelia breathed as Spike returned to the lobby, smiling happily holding his toys, "So you still up for that shopping trip Kiddo?"_

_"Uh huh." Spike nodded vigorously, "And Dragon and Teddy are too!"_

_"Er... Spike, maybe they should stay here."_

_"What?" Spike blinked, "But I want them to come."_

_"Sorry Kiddo. I don't think that's--"_

_"I WANT THEM TO COME!" Spike shouted stomping his foot, "I WANT THEM TO COME, I WANT THEM TO COME!"_

_"Spike we can't--"_

_"No!" Spike wailed, "Teddy was by himself I want them to come! They'll be sad if they don't come!"_

_"Spike, please listen to--" Angel tried._

_"Sire! They're gonna come!" Spike glared at the adults, holding his stuffed toys protectively to his chest._

_"We don't want them to get lost Spike." Cordelia tried, "Not again."_

_"Oh." Spike calmed, "Right. The malls big with losta people. Okies!" Little Spike marched over to Wesley and handed Teddy to him solemnly._

_Wesley took it, "Er... Spike?"_

_"You have to baby-sit Teddy. He likes story books. He wants to be with you. Cuz you like books too."_

_"Yes. Of course." Wesley nodded, "I'll do my best." Spike beamed then skipped over to Willow, handing her Dragon._

_"Dragon's magical, cuz he's a dragon and you're magical, cuz you're a witch." Spike explained, "You gots ta baby-sit Dragon. 'Kay?"_

_"Sure." Willow smiled, "I'd be happy too!"_

_"But be careful." Spike adopted an authoritative voice, "When dragon sneezes his breath is hot, so he might burn you. But you'll know when he's gonna sneeze."_

_"Of course. I'll be careful and watch him really closely." Willow nodded._

_"Thankies! Aunty Red, Uncle Wes!" Spike beamed. Willow and Wesley smiled, holding their charges gently._

_Cordelia laughed lightly, "All set Sport?" She held out his jacket which he dutifully slipped on. Cordelia bent to tie his still undone shoe in a double knot, before untying the other and doing the same. She stood patting his head._

_"We'll be back soon." she lifted him, wrapped in the heavy blanket to protect him from the sun, making sure he was covered._

_"Have fun." Angel smiled._

_"We will!" assured Spike's muffled voice._

__

__TBC... 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Keep sending me those suggestions! 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Little one 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay in updating. I've actually had school to worry about and may I just say blarg. I'm very happy with this chapter and dedicate it to LeeAnne my 55th reviewer! Hope you all enjoy! 

__

__XXXXXXXXXX 

__

Darla had lead the small group to a magick circle carved right into the rock. If one was to just glance, they would assume it was a natural formation. There were five rock pedestals interspersed about the circle, each sporting a symbol and a bowl. Darla pulled jars out of her satchel filled with different substances. She opened them, and very careful put them on the pedestals. She started with the jar of dark dirt that smelt sharply of decay. Spike realized it must have been soil from a churchyard, then wondered absently how he could tell. 

"I offer you earth." Darla intoned, then moved to the next pedestal after a tiny shrivelled tree sprouted from the soil. 

"I offer you fire, to consume the earth." Darla continued, pouring the jar of enchanted purple fire onto the pedestal. 

She moved on, "I offer you water to douse the fire." She poured a bottle of holy water into the small bowl. 

"Fire consume Earth. Water douses Fire. Earth is renewed by water. Such is the circle of life." Darla chanted, "At last I present a gift." She reached into her satchel once again and pulled out an apple, "An apple of temptation." 

"Spike come." Darla snapped, glaring at the child. Spike didn't budge. 

"Now Boy!" Darla shouted. Spike scrambled towards the woman. 

"I pledge my blood," Darla picked up the fancy dagger and slit her hand, allowing a few drops to fall, "and that of my blood. Ten-score removed. One hundred and twenty seven preternatural years rest on this boy's head." Darla said, "Pure of heart, ill in mind. Innocence corrupted, good will lost. Change me anew." 

The wind picked up in the cavern until its howling deafened Spike. He held his little hands up to his ears, trying not to wince as Darla's nails dug into his shoulder, her grip so tight. As one the elements placed on the pedestals ignited, doused or grew respectively. The cycle going around and around. Lastly, the apple disappeared. Once a dark shadowy figure had emerged, the pedestals were empty. 

"Katharina Angevine-Nicholson." the creature spoke, his voice eerily layered, "What is your request?" 

Darla started once her human name was spoken and her mind was catapulted four centuries behind her, "I... I come to bargain for my life. As is required, the offerings have been set and I present you this final gift. A child-vampire of at least fifty years." 

"Your offer is accepted. Spill its blood so I may drink heartily." the demon said. 

Darla's hand shook as she brought the knife to Spike's throat. The boy, who had previously been struck motionless at the demon's appearance began to struggle in the woman's grip. Pulling back as far as he could from the blade of that scary dagger he knew he didn't like the moment he saw it. 

Darla moved to press the blade further into Spike's throat, but she tore the knife away, "I... I can't!" 

The demon roared in anger, the wind right along with him, "Then you shall be sacrificed!" Darla pushed Spike out of the circle and began to scream. Spike went to run but he was caught up in Lindsey's arms, the young lawyer holding him none-too-gently as he struggled. 

"No!" Lindsey shouted. 

"Bring her out." Lilah said into her mobile. 

A moment later, a pretty young woman, who Spike thought he would never see again was brought into the cavern flanked by two guards. Drusilla easily walked into the circle and took the still screaming Darla, held in place by the winds and delved her fangs into the blonde's neck. Darla's screams only increased as her blood was pulled from her. The demon's roar turned into a screech before the cavern turned deathly silent, the winds dying. The abruptness even caused Spike to stop struggling as he watched on in morbid fascination as Drusilla slit across her chest and pulled Darla's head towards the wound. 

The dark, mad, brown eyes met Spike's light blue. Drusilla's lips curled cruelly then all Spike knew was blackness. 

xx 

Spike woke up to a strange room. With lots of plants all around and dusty pane windows in place of a roof. He looked on at the few scattered stars and realized he was being cradled on someone's lap. His head resting lightly on a small bosom. Long fingers, tipped with long nails trailed through his hair and a soft, accented voice was whispering above him. 

"Run and catch. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." Drusilla cooed, "My sweet baby is awake. But he must wait for is little sister before he may play. Isn't that right Sweet Willy." 

"Dru?" Spike blinked. 

"Tut, tut." Dru said, tapping Spike's nose, "You must call my Mummy my Sweet Spoike." 

"M... Mummy." Spike winced internally, this lady wasn't his mummy, "Where's my Daddy?" 

"Daddy will be along soon Willy. The moon whispered it to me. But you must be a good boy, or you won't receive your prezzie." 

"What prezzie?" Spike asked. 

"I have told the wicked girl at the zoo firm to fetch you a sweet baby. Isn't that lovely Willy? You and Miss Edith may share it over tea." Drusilla announced, "But keep quiet. It's a secret." 

"Why would I want a baby?" Spike scowled, struggling to be released from Drusilla's arms. Drusilla complied putting him on the stone floor. 

"For brekky, Silly!" Drusilla giggled, "Now stick close my precious. Don't wander off too far or Mummy shall begin to worry and Daddy shall be very cross." Spike stumbled away from Drusilla and into a sharp edge. He turned and screamed at the lifeless body lying atop a large cement block half covered in a death shroud. Dru giggled and Spike scrambled off to a corner, hiding beneath a small tree. 

Drusilla wandered over to the window, picking up a rod, "I can hear them singing to me." She said looking up at the stars before turning as Lindsey entered. 

"So, this place works for you?" he asked. 

"Oh, yeah." Dru replied, circling her hand over Darla's body, "Grandmother is very pleased with it... I can tell... Aren't you, Grandmother?" She leaned over Darla, near enough to place a light kiss on her forehead, "My daughter." 

Lindsey shifted as he watched the scene play out, "Can she hear you?" 

Drusilla turned around, her eyes narrowing at the lawyer, "She's _dead_." 

"Oh.. Of course." Lindsey stuttered. 

A smile twisted Drusilla's lips, "Shh... Just for now." Lilah and Holland walked in, the former snapping her cell phone shut. 

The woman moved closer to Lindsey, dropping her voice she asked, "Think maybe _now_ you've got a shot with her?" 

"Lilah..." Lindsey gritted. 

Lilah stepped away with a smirk, hands half up in surrender, "Don't let me interrupt you." 

Holland grinned at the dark haired vampiress, "Drusilla, you are positively glowing." 

Drusilla giggled, a wide smile stretching her lips, "I'm going to me a mummy." 

"Yes. Yes, you are. Is there anything you need? Anything at all?" Holland questioned. 

A uncertain note stole into Drusilla's voice, "No." 

Holland turned to the huddled Spike, "And how about you Young man?" Spike just whimpered, wishing that Sire was here with him. 

Holland straightened, turning back to Drusilla, "Well if you find you do, you know how to get in touch with us. Now we would all _love_ to... stay for the birth, but we have a previous engagement we must prepare for." 

Dru smirked, turning first to Spike then back to Darla, "I have preparations to make myself." 

Holland nodded, "Of course you do, and we'll leave you to it then." He looks at Lilah and Lindsey, nodding subtly to the door. Only the former following. 

"Lindsey?" Holland said, an authoritative note creeping into his tone. 

Lindsey looked up briefly, then back down at Darla, "Ah, maybe I should stay." 

Holland tutted, "This is a _family_ matter, Lindsey. We best leave it that way." Lindsey hesitated for a moment, his hand itching to touch Darla's still features. He sighed inwardly and followed Holland. Lilah paused for a moment turning back to Drusilla. 

"The gift you requested will be available in a few hours. I will deliver it personally." she said. 

Drusilla watched their retreat then turned to Spike crouching down. The dark vampire beckoning him over with a perfectly manicured finger. Spike hesitated, but felt it best to do as he was told. He moved from his spot and over to Dru. He squeaked, surprised as the woman gently lifted him into her arms and turned to Darla. 

She began to rock him in time with her singing, "Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." 

TBC 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Please send requests if you have any! 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Hey all! This chapter is dedicated to SPIKEANDKELSIE for being my sixtieth reviewer. Also I hope the rescue scene is okay, I'm not really good with the dramatic fights. Now, as we are approaching that time in the season I put a question out to you guys. For Pylea, should I gloss over it or make a little mini-series maybe three or four chapters? It will be posted separate than _Little One_. Another thing, someone requested the Sunnydale crew, so I brought them in. I hope you enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXX 

"And you're sure this is the place?" Angel asked, frowning down at the address. Gunn nodded. 

Willow hung up the phone, "That confirms it. There was a mass power fluctuate in the sewers." 

Wesley closed his book with a snap, "The Renewal Ritual was indeed performed in that same location." 

Cordelia cut the other line, "They brought in Drusilla. I... I think she turned Darla. I'm sorry Angel." 

Angel frowned, before he folded the paper quickly and put it in his pocket, "Right. I'll go to the greenhouse." 

Gunn and Wesley moved to gather up weapons, "We'll accompany you." Wesley said. 

"No." Angel shook his head, "I have to do it alone." 

"Angel..." Cordelia said, haltingly, "Do you think Spike is okay?" 

Angel stared down at his shoelaces, "Drusilla won't hurt Spike. Not as he is. W... when she first saw him she wanted him to be her knight. Sp-- William was only eight years old then. Dru should be elated that she gets to play mummy. Spike being four only adds to it. She's... Dru's always wanted children. Real children, not childer. She won't hurt him." he repeated. 

"Be careful." Cordelia said. 

"Bring him back safe." Willow added with her brave Willow smile. Angel looked over at his friends and nodded. He shuffled around pulling out a couple stakes and putting them in his pockets. 

"I will." he answered both young women. 

xx 

Drusilla had finally disappeared somewhere further into the greenhouse. Singing and swaying. Spike caught something about her checking on her doll. He had scrambled back into his little corner, feeling protected in the shade of the small tree. That is until he heard footsteps outside. 

They were light and if not for his special vampire hearing he wouldn't have picked it up. He sought wildly for a more secure hiding place and whimpered lowly when he failed to find one. The door opened with a quiet click of the latch coming undone. He closed his eyes against the intruder, that is until the scent tickled his nostrils. His eyes flew open wide. 

"Sire!" he whispered. 

The familiar head of the elder vampire swivelled in his direction. Angel bent down immediately, opening his arms for the little boy. 

"Daddy!" Spike cried out a warning, just as a heavy shovel connected with the back of Angel's head. Angel stumbled forward and shook his head. 

"Hello Dru." Angel gritted. 

"Daddy has been naughty. He has been hiding away my little prince." Drusilla tisked. 

"Drusilla." Angel growled, "What did you do?" 

Drusilla pouted, "I brought us together again. A family reuni--" She was cut off by a scream of a person locked in the throes of death. Three heads swivelled to the long planter where Darla had just risen. 

Drusilla smiled wickedly, "Now everybody's home." Spike whimpered and rushed towards his sire, Angel not missing a beat scooped the boy up. 

Angel looked around at his childer and frowned, "You get a brief reprise. I will be back for you, for both of you. You are to be punished girl." With those last words Angel turned and fled, his trench coat flapping wildly, Spike secure in his embrace. Drusilla's mad giggles and Darla's gasping breaths followed him into the night. 

xx 

Angel entered the Hyperion lobby, four heads turning to look at him. Spike's sobbing hysterically into his shirt. 

"Oh my god. What happened?" 

"Where did you find him?" 

"Is he all right?" 

"Didja get the bitch?" 

Angel shook his head at the questions. Not pausing long enough to answer his co-workers as he ran up the stairs. He had to get Spike calmed down and the child wouldn't be able to in the lobby with the hovering group. 

"Hush Little One. Yer all right now. Sire's got yeh Childe. No harm will be fall ye." Angel murmured as he walked into his room. Teddy and Dragon were sitting on the bed Angel sat down and Spike immediately grabbed for the toys, burrowing his face in their soft manufactured fur. 

"I was so scared." Spike whispered, "She took me away and hurt Aunty Cordy. I couldn' 'elp Daddy. I'm sorry I couldn' help." 

"Hush." Angel soothed, "It's not yer fault. Don't worry Childe. My sweet Will." 

It had taken awhile but Angel had finally managed to calm down Spike. The boy was now sleeping fitfully and it would take time for the memories to fade enough for the nightmares to go away. Angel wished he could do something to help and not feel so damn helpless. He looked down at the beautiful little angel and realized how lucky he was to have his little boy back. He had a child, a real child after two hundred and fifty years. He was a dad. Angel smiled, albeit: sad and watery, but a smile nonetheless. His thoughts then took a much darker turn, in the form of two vampiresses of his line. Angel had to fight back the growl that was threatening to bubble up in his throat as not to disturb the child. 

He checked on Spike one last time before marching down the stairs, "I'm going out." he called. 

"Angel! Wait!" Cordelia called after him. 

"No." the dark vampire gritted, "I'm late for a party." 

xx 

Holland Manners' house came into view. It was large and pompous, like the man himself. He went up the walk to find the door standing wide open and the half conscious form of Mrs. Manners lying in the foyer. She looked up, strained, her eyes glassy. Angel scented the air and realized the bite wound was Drusilla's handy work. 

The slender woman looked up, "Help us." The laws that governed the universe took that at as invitation and Angel passed the threshold. His keen senses picking up on the soft murmur of voices coming from the cellar. He navigated the house, following the Sire-scent and Childe-scent and the residual scent of Catherine's blood being trailed by Dru. 

"Angel..." Holland said as the vampire appeared in the doorway. But the look Angel sent the lawyer was anything but comforting. 

Angel turned to the two vampires, "I'm sorry both of you. I wish I could change things." 

Darla glared, "We don't." 

"He's soul-sick." Drusilla hissed, "Only caring about the golden boy. Sweet Willy. He was to be my prince but he was taken away." Drusilla pulled one of the men's heads by his short hair, pressing the side of his face against her belly. 

Lilah looked around, her eyes darting from the female vampires to Angel in the doorway, "For god's sake, help us." Angel looked at the woman impassively. He was almost sorry for what he was about to do. Lilah was useful for a good laugh. 

Holland struggled futilely against Darla's grip, "Angel... Please... People are going to die." 

Angel tisked, "You know Holland... That _is_ your name right? Because of you, I almost lost a child tonight. And somehow, I just can't seem to care about your petty problems. Have fun girls. Don't make a mess and you _will_ be punished later." Angel took a step back and shut the door with a resounding bang. The latch slid and clicked solidly into the lock. 

Drusilla grinned, "I knew Daddy was coming home. Such a kind Daddy." 

"Eat up Dear." Darla smiled, biting into Holland's neck. 

xx 

Wesley blinked, "And you... just walked away?" 

Angel stared back impassively, "No, I walked to my car and then I drove away." 

"You didn't do _anything_?" Gunn asked, incredulously. 

"I locked the door." Angel shrugged. 

"You allowed Darla and Drusilla to have free reign." Wesley stated. 

Angel glared, "I didn't bring either one of them into this. They did." 

"Y...you could have stopped them." Willow whispered, her eyes wide. 

"And I will." 

"When?" Cordelia hissed, cradling the sleeping Spike to her protectively, "After they've finished off all the people you don't like?" 

"No. Soon." Angel shook his head, "There are more important things right now." He looked pointedly at the slumbering child. 

"Angel, while it's certainly true that these lawyers brought this on themselves - what you did is..." Wesley faltered. 

"... is wrong." Cordelia finished for him. 

Willow looked at him sadly, "You went too far." 

The was a short silence then Wesley spoke again, "We've all been worried about you, and I guess it's fair to say that we all share some of the blame... We should have spoken up sooner--" 

"And louder." Gunn added. 

Willow nibbled her lip anxiously, "You have to change the way you've been doing things." 

"Don't you see where this is taking you?" Cordy asked, hugging Spike to her. 

Wesley leaned forward in his chair, "Listen to them! Right now the five of us are all that's standing between you and real darkness." 

"Best believe that, man." Gunn said. 

Angel looked down as his slumbering boy, his look softened and he met the gaze of his friends, "I do. Truly. But right now, I can't use your help. Not in the way you think. Look, take the week off. Go to Sunnydale. I'm sure Buffy and Dawn want to see Spike. When you get back. I swear it will all be taken care off." 

"Angel... I don't think--" Cordy began. 

"Please? Cordelia? For Spike. I don't want him mixed up in this. He shouldn't be here for what I have to do." Angel said. 

Wesley nodded, resignedly, "Right." he ran a hand through Spike soft curls, "All right. We'll go. For five days. Is that enough time?" 

"It should be." Angel nodded, a small smile on his lips, "Thank you. All of you. I appreciate you trying to help. But the only one who can help me right now is me." 

Cordelia stood, handing Spike over to Angel who took him gently, "You should tell him. He'll understand it better coming from you." 

"I know." Angel whispered, kissing Spike lightly on the head, "Get some rest guys." 

"We'll be back before dawn." Wesley said, "Get young William safely to the car and be in Sunnydale for eight." 

"I'll call Buffy." Willow said, walking to the front desk. 

"What do you think I'll need for Sunnydale?" Gunn asked. 

"Lots of weapons." Cordelia joked half-heartedly. 

"That I can do." Gunn nodded. 

"Good night guys. Sleep well." Angel said, walking up the stairs. 

TBC 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Next up Sunnydale! Keep those suggestions coming and remember to tell me what you think of Pylea! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and sorry for the bad characterization of the BtVS characters. I'm not really a BtVS fan eep! Don't kill me! I like a few characters but I mostly watched it for Spike. So I hope you enjoy this. Not too much Angel but lots of Sunnydale! Dedicated to my seventieth reviewer, **Kamui Shima**. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

To say Angel had been training hard would be an understatement. The only thing on his mind was vengeance; vengeance against those who had hurt his boy. The only thing that kept him going most days was thinking of the small angel-childe who was safe (more so than here at any rate) in Sunnydale. After Angel had told Spike the plan, the littlest vampire hadn't stopped crying. It tore at Angel's heart but he knew it was for the best to send his son away. This way he could concentrate fully on destroying the bitch that had hurt him. Darla would pay Angel had been a fool to trust her. He cut off the final vampire's head and dropped the sword. They had been minions, but strong minions. Three of them reduced to dust in less than five minutes. He was ready, he hoped. 

xx 

Spike sniffled against Cordelia's shoulder. He had hardly looked up the entire two hours over and the only sound anyone heard from him was a soft sob. They were all in Wesley's SUV thinking the larger vehicle would be more appropriate to make the journey in than Angel's car. They had neared the Summers' residence and the only one Spike had allowed near him was Cordelia. Currently he was twisted on the woman's lap, his head buried against her shoulder, listening to the ramble of the whelp. Spike remembered his big self calling the boy that. He would continue to call the boy that, because Daddy had left him. Daddy had sent him off with Aunty Cordy and the others. Daddy didn't want him. 

"Don't you want to say hello, Spike?" Wesley asked softy, Uncle Wes was nice. Spike shook his head. 

"C'mon Kiddo, that's not very polite." Cordelia said. 

"Don't care." Spike mumbled. "Hey Spike." 

Buffy greeted brightly, she must have just got home. Spike didn't care. Buffy wasn't so great anymore. He hadn't seen the slayer for months; she had sent him away too. If she didn't want to be his friend, he wouldn't make any effort to be hers. 

"What happened?" Buffy asked an edge in her voice as she spoke to Aunty Cordy. Spike frowned, why was Buffy not being nice to Aunty Cordy? 

"He's upset." Cordelia said placidly, "He's not very happy that Angel asked us to bring him here." 

"Yes," Wesley nodded, "we've tried explaining that it's just for a few days, but he won't listen." 

"Will?" Buffy asked of her best friend. Both the redheaded Wicca and the boy-vampire looked up; the latter frowning at the use of that name. 

"You ain't allowed to call me that." Spike glared, finally looking away from Cordelia's shoulder. He didn't know why the slayer calling him that bothered him so much, but it did. 

"William." Wesley chastised quietly, "Be nice to the slayer." 

"Don't wanna." Spike muttered. 

The small blond vampire knew he was being unfair, but he was upset. He felt he had a right to be so too. Daddy had just got him back and sent him away. Darla-sire had been mean. And Drusilla was scary. 

"Aunty Cordy, I want to go home." He muttered piteously. 

"I know Baby." Cordy hushed, "Buffy, can Willow and I talk to you for a moment, in the kitchen?" 

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Sure." 

Cordelia stood, handing Spike to Wesley, the child immediately clinging to the man's brown suede jacket. Spike wanted to go home to Daddy, and for some reason, Uncle Wes always smelt like Daddy. 

"So er... Wes, how've you been?" Xander asked, shuffling closer to Anya. It was just them and Dawn in the room and when Wesley was first in Sunnydale, Dawn was really too young to remember. Xander, hating silence felt it was up to him to fill the space. 

"I've been well Xander. Rather exceptionally well compared to my track record." A smile flitted over Wes' lips but Xander didn't get it. 

"You have someone to give you orgasms then." Anya said in her usual blunt fashion. 

"Quite observant of you Miss..." Wesley drifted. 

"Jenkins, Anya Jenkins." She said, "And I'm an expert. Just ask Xander. I'm very good at these things." 

"O...kay." Dawn dragged the word out, "Next subject, please? You were Buffy's watcher right?" 

"Buffy and Faith, yes. Mostly the latter. I'm afraid I failed miserably however." Wesley smirked self-deprecatingly. 

"So you're like some Badass demon hunter now?" Xander asked. 

"Still mostly research. But with Angel's help I have developed some extra skills." Wesley replied. Xander slapped his hand over Anya's mouth before she could make some witty comment in reply. 

"So Angel and the little guy got close, huh?" Xander questioned, looking down at the quiet mini-vamp. 

Wesley nodded, smiling softly, "Yes. They have. I don't think it's so much as becoming close as picking up where they left off. Angel or Angelus rather, had always been a father-figure for Spike. Part of the sire-childe bond. He took to the paternal role right away. If you can believe it." 

"Not really." Xander said, "But you know Deadboy better than us." 

"Don' call my daddy that Whelp." Spike said, turning from Wesley's shoulder and glaring at Xander. 

The young man sputtered, "Wha...?" 

"Oh, very becoming." Cordelia remarked, re-entering the room. A stormy looking Buffy was at her heels, followed by Willow. 

"So you girls got the catfight out of the way, or do I get a ringside seat?" Xander returned. Anya, who noticed the banter clinged to Xander's arm, glaring at the former cheerleader. Cordelia suddenly cried out, clutching at her head as she fell to her knees. Spike sprang of Wes' lap and ran over to her, Wesley on his heels. 

"What do you see?" Wesley asked. Spike was on the floor on his knees in front of Cordy, looking up at her down turned face an anxious expression on his little features. 

"A boy... He's young, just a little older than Spike... He's in the park and so scared70;" a sob crept into Cordelia's tone, "He's going to be attacked... By three demons... they look like overgrown brown yodas... We have to go, now!" Cordelia struggled to her feet. Spike trying to help her. 

"Sweetie, you have to stay here, okay?" Cordy asked, "It's too dangerous." 

"No!" Spike shouted, "I'm comin' with you! You're not allowed to leave me alone!" 

Cordelia looked strained, "Baby. You have to. You won't be alone, Dawnie will be here with you and we'll be back. I promise." 

"Cordelia, you stay with him. You'll just be in the way." Buffy took charge. 

Cordelia glared at the small woman, "Right. Sure Buffy... when hell freezes over! This message isn't even for you. The PTB pipeline is our gig. Wes and I can handle it." 

Buffy snorted, "Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail. And what about Mister _Headboy_ like he can even hold a sword!" 

"That is quite enough Miss Summers." Wesley said, "You no longer know Cordelia. She is quite right, the only reason we are allowing you to tag along is because out of respect for this being your domain. She is quite capable." 

Cordelia spared Buffy another glare before turning back to Spike, she dropped a kiss on his forehead, "We'll be back. Promise." Spike sniffled and nodded, moving back to the armchair and curling around his stuffed toys. 

"Let's go Wes." Cordelia was all business. She and the former watcher moved to the SUV and pulled swords and crossbows out of the hatch. 

"Are you coming Buffy? We don't really have time for you to fix your make-up." Cordelia called snidely into the house. Buffy, Willow and Xander appeared. The former's eyes looking stormy and she was clutching her axe handle tightly. They piled into Wes' car, the watcher peeling out of the driveway with a squeal of tires. He sped down Sunnydale's relatively quiet streets. He found the absence of traffic odd, after living nearly three years in Los Angeles. 

Wesley squealed to a stop outside the park entrance. Him and Cordelia jumping out almost immediately, the Sunnydale gang a little slower to follow. They were baffled, minus Willow, at these new people. 

"Where?" Wesley asked shortly. 

Cordelia paused for just a moment and pointed, "Follow me." They found the boy at the exact spot Cordelia had indicated; as of yet, free from harm. Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief and spared Wesley a brief smile before hurrying over to the child. 

"Hey there Kiddo. What's the matter?" she asked sweetly. 

The small brunette child sniffled, "'M lost." He looked up his silver eyes flashing in the darkness, Cordy fought back a gasp of surprise. 

"They're coming!" Wesley announced. 

"Right," Cordy nodded, "stay behind me. Okay?" The boy nodded again. 

xx 

He looked at them coolly, the gasoline already poured and waiting. They entered the building, Darla's satisfied smirk making his stomach lurch with anger. He took a final drag on his cigarette and threw it to the ground. The gasoline went up in a blaze, attacking the two vampires at the door who ran screaming from the garage. He turned from the site, using the back entrance to leave, slinging his weapons bag over his shoulder. His boy would be home soon and all the wickedness would be behind him. They could go back to normal demon fighting and visions. It would all be over. 

xx 

They brought the child back to Buffy's house. He was cold and filthy, and had obviously been running for awhile. He hadn't yet said a word. Spike worriedly hovered over the boy. He was larger than the blond mini-vamp but Spike's protective instincts from a hundred twenty years of life were rearing. Sometimes he felt like his big self again, just in a smaller body. That was when his memories were still and the world was a little less crazy. Then other times he felt like the scared little boy he appeared as. All he could think of was getting home to daddy so he could feel safe and protected. Those times were becoming more frequent and his allusive big life was getting further and further away from him. 

"Sweetie," Cordelia kneeled before him, "the others and I are going to go into the other room okay? Can you see if he will talk to you? He might feel more comfortable with someone his own size." Spike nodded and watched Cordy and Wes leave the room. Gunn and Buffy were still on patrol, the slayer was worried about her pretty little sister. 

"Hiya!" Spike grinned, squatting down before the brown haired boy with the shiny eyes, "I'm William, everyone 'cept my daddy and Unca Wes calls me Spike though. You can call me Spike too if ya want." The boy looked up briefly, his narrowed silver eyes flashing before he looked back at the floor, drawing nonessential patterns on the wood. 

"Daddy says I talk too much sometimes. But then I tell him Aunty Cordy talks way more than I do. Other times Daddy says I'm too quiet. Unca Wes just tells Daddy to leave me alone. Daddy worries too much. Do you have a daddy? Mine isn't really my daddy. He's my sire. I'm a vampire and got smacked with a nasty spell. Least that's what everyone tells me. I'm from London. Where are you from?" 

"Toronto." the boy whispered. 

Spike blinked, thought for a moment then his eyes widened, "Isn't that far away?" 

The boy nodded, "My mommy had to take me away because people were after me. She didn't run far enough. Now I don't know where she is." 

"That's sad." Spike frowned, "What's your name." 

"N... Nathaniel. My mommy calls me Ani." he answered. 

"Why were people after you?" Spike asked, sitting fully down now that the other boy was talking. 

"I see the pretty girl who can open the doors to the fire and brimstone." Ani said quietly, "She's shiny and green. You're blue; did you know you were blue? But it's fuzzy blue like something's blocking it." 

Spike frowned, "I'm blue?" 

Ani nodded, "The nice lady with the dark hair is orange and the man who talks like you is... fuzzy. He's not one colour like he's unsure of something. He doesn't know if he wants to be red or blue. He used to be blue; very, very blue. The strong lady with the light hair is grey. Grey's never good. The dark man is green. But a different green, he's not like the girl who opens the door." 

"He reads auras." Willow frowned, entering the room. 

"His name's Nathaniel! His mommy calls him Ani. He's from Canada! And he knows where the girl who opens the door to fire is." 

Ani blinked and frowned at Willow, "You're purple. It's pretty." 

"I'm blue!" Spike proclaimed brightly, "Is that good?" 

"You're serene and scholarly." Willow smiled, "Often associated with water." 

Spike furrowed his brow, "Oh." 

TBC... 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Okay, part of the reason it's taken me so long to update is because I'm stuck. I have maybe another chapter and a half typed up but after that... I sort of wrote myself into a corner. So your input would be real helpful! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Author's Notes:** Again! Sorry for the delay in updating. I keep on meaning to but life keeps on getting the way. It didn't help that I got into a semi-minor car accident last weekend and my right arm hurts like hell. Oh well, fan fiction is more important than pain! Dedicated to **Higgy** because apparently she lives in side my head and to** Vinchildy** for being my eighty-first reviewer! Who ever is number 100 gets a special prezzie! A fic or pic of your choice!

XXXXXXXXXX

Angel shuffled through his drawings of Darla. He had started the fire in the furnace downstairs. He was determined to erase all evidence of the woman's presence. She had caused nothing but pain for him and his family. He threw the pictures, pile after pile into the flame. Darla had betrayed him; after all he had done for her. Angel glared into the flame; he knew the blaze at the garage hadn't killed her. He had never intended for it to kill her. What he had planned was so much worse. All the lessons she had taught him he would put into practice. That was until he heard about what was happening at Wolfram & Hart: the seventy-five year review.

"What is it and how can I stop it?" He demanded of the clerk behind the ancient desk. It was the same one who had helped him out in the fifties.

"A demon… probably." Denver drifted, "Not quite sure though. If it's the one I'm thinking it is you'll need a glove. If you want to get the ring that is."

"Okay." Angel nodded, "Where is it?" The clerk shuffled to the back and pulled out a gauntlet that looked to belong to a suit of medieval armour. Just as Angel was about to take it from him a sword was plunged straight through the clerk and into his stomach. Angel croaked at the pain and looked over the body to see Darla. A sword was in her hand, the glove on her other.

"That's right Angelus, go towards the bleeding mortal, because that's smart." She smiled cruelly, "The rings not about vengeance lover. It's about power. We'll get to the vengeance part soon." Angel pushed the corpse off of him, rolling to his knees and holding a hand to his torn stomach. He could do nothing but watch her leave.

"Damnit." He cursed softly, as his vision blackened around the edges. His body soon joined the clerk's on the floor.

xx

Angel awoke a few hours later to a storm brewing; he could hear the thunder and glimpsed the lighting. Turning to his side, his stomach lurched as he saw the woman lying next to him. He stumbled out of the bed, pulling his clothes on haphazardly and rushed to the open balcony doors. The rain fell in torrents on his head, he felt so utterly ill, he couldn't believe what he had done. What _they_ had done. The betrayed had become the betrayer.

"That's it lover." Darla purred, "It only hurts for a moment. Soon none of it will matter."

Angel looked over his shoulder, stumbling to his feet, "I'm sorry Darla."

The vampiress recoiled, "What?"

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I couldn't save you. I tried, I wanted to. You were doing so well, but I failed and I'm sorry."

"No." she shook her head in disbelief then louder as realization struck, "No! You still have your soul. Your filthy soul! How could you still have your soul? We..."

"Yeah."

"And you..."

"I know."

"Then I..."

"Three times."

Darla shook her head, "You're not evil. I... I don't understand... Was I... was it, not good?" She laughed harsh and quick, "Well I don't except that. You can not tell me that wasn't perfect. Not only have I been around for four hundred years, but I used to do this professionally. And_ that_ was perfect. Let's go again."

"No Darla." Angel shook his head, "It was perfect… perfect despair. You did me a favour tonight and in return. I'll do one for you. Get out. Out of my hotel, out of LA. Hell, out of the country if you can manage. Find Drusilla and leave."

"No! I'll kill you!" she cried picking up a broken wedge of door. Angel stopped her slighter frame easily; he twisted the stake out of her grasp and took the ring off his night stand.

"This is what you came for, isn't it? Take it and leave Darla. If I ever see you again, I _will_ kill you." She picked up the ring, glared at him then stumbled out of the room. Angel breathed a sigh of relief and walked sluggishly over to his bed. He scowled at the scent of the sheets and stumbled down the hall to another room.

The room was plain but in good repair. He had used it before, when Spike was sleeping. He lay face down on the dark sheets and inhaled the Wesley scent there. He couldn't believe what he had done.

xx

Glory grinned as the minion reported back to her. So they boy did know where her key was. She pulled a chained human towards her for a celebratory brain suck before hollering for one of her toadies.

"Bring me the boy. First I'll use him to find my key and then he'll be lunch." Glory smiled sweetly. The minion nodded hurriedly and rushed off to do as his mistress had bidden.

xx

"Why are we at the park at night?" Ani asked warily, looking around, "Mommy always told me that I wasn't suppose to go out after dark. She said bad men like to kidnap little boys and girls."

Cordy bent down and ruffled his hair, "It's the only time Spike can play, Kiddo. He has a little bit of a sun allergy." She tweaked his nose gently, "Don't worry. Aunty Cordy and Uncle Wes won't let anything happen to you. Do you want to go on the swing?" She looked over to where Wesley was pushing Spike high in the hair. The Littlest Vampire was giggling happily and Cordelia was glad that he still knew how to do that, after everything he had been through. She notice that Wes was smiling as well. _He really loves that kid._

Ani shook his head, slightly embarrassed, "I'm a scared of heights."

"I'm a little afraid of heights myself." she winked.

Ani grinned, then pouted slightly, "I guess Will's not afraid of anything."

She heard the mixed envy-awe in his voice and she gathered him up in her arms, "That's not true. Everyone's afraid of something. Will's just different from most kids I suppose. Actually I know that for a fact. But you're very brave too Ani. You've been on your own for awhile now and you've done really well."

"Mommy didn't mean to leave me, did she?" Ani asked, lower lip trembling.

Panic flashed briefly in Cordelia's eyes and she hoped she covered it up fast enough for the boy not to sense the shift in her aura. She really didn't know what to say to that question. She wanted to believe that Ani's mother hadn't abandoned him but she knew all women weren't fit to be mothers. She personally couldn't understand what would drive one to leave their child but she'd never really had any of her own. She looked briefly over to Spike and Wesley and turned back to Ani, opening her mouth to speak just as a terrified scream rented the air.

Ani squeaked and darted behind the park bench and Cordelia rose to her feet. She was torn between rushing in and helping Wes to protecting the precious charge behind her. Her fists were clenched so tight as her sides that she felt her nails dig in to the tender palm of her hands. She knew she had to stay put.

Wesley didn't see or hear the demon approach. He was too caught up in the boy-vampire's gleeful laughs to notice. The attack came hard and swift, Wesley found himself pushed to the ground and felt his head bump roughly against the metal pole of the swing set. The rubber bumper doing little to ease the impact. He scrambled to his feet at Spike's terror filled cry and lunged for the demon, missing it by millimetres. He saw the demon hesitate for a moment before lunching at Spike and pulling him forcefully from the swing. Then the demon began to run; looking back only once in what Wesley assumed was indecision. He chased after the demon but stopped short as a cloud of gaudy smoke puffed from no where causing Wesley to cough violently and falter. When he opened his watering eyes the demon and Spike were gone.

xx

Glory looked at the child with a keen eye. Her informant had told her there were two boys but that there was no way the one could be the child they were looking for as he had not seen the darker haired boy move about in the daylight. He was certain that the blond boy was the human because he had arrived at the slayers home in the daylight.

"So my little Aura reader? You are going to tell me who the pretty green girl is." Glory ran a perfectly manicured nail gently down the child's cheek.

He looked on with wide blue eyes, trembling slightly under her gaze, "N...no." he stammered. There was not way this lady was scarier than Darla or Drusilla. No one could be scarier than those two. He just didn't understand why she frightened him so much. She didn't look mean, dressed in red with fuzzy feathers around the collar and sleeves. She was very pretty as well. But then again, Spike remembered how pretty Darla and Dru were. Looks can be deceiving.

"Y... you don't scare me! I'm a vampire and my daddy says that nasty wardrobe monsters are afraid of my fangs!" Looking around and seeing the clothes and shoes strewn about the place, Spike could only guess that they had brought them across the wardrobe.

Glory snorted, "Vampire's don't have daddies and vampire's aren't children either."

Spike's lip trembled, "Take that back!"

"What that your a child?" She looked at him sideways.

"I do too have a daddy! And he's big and mean and scary and strong and would kick your... your **_arse_** any day of the week!" Spike hoped that Uncle Wesley didn't find out that he had cussed.

Glory had had quite enough, "Tell me who that key is! And I may let you live another day to see your daddy!"

"No! I can't die!" Spike shouted, "I'm a vampire! I'm immortal."

"We'll see just how immortal you are..." Glory gritted, back handing him across the face just as she heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Lay another hand on that child and I will kill you." Wesley said darkly, tossing the limp body of a demon into the room.

"Doesn't look so big and scary to me." Glory snorted. Spike blinked, she thought Uncle Wes was his daddy? But Uncle Wes wasn't a vampire, but maybe if Glory believed he was...

"Daddy!" Spike cried, "You're dead now lady! He's a big strong vampire!"

Wesley blinked then his eyes widened in fear as he saw Glory pull a knife out from somewhere. He couldn't really tell were in that skimpy dress but realized that pocket-space wasn't the issue. He pumped his legs as fast as he could to reach the demon-god.

"If you won't tell me what I need to know. I see no reason in keeping you around." Glory said coldly as she brought the sharp edge of the knife against Spike's throat.

As Wesley neared he heard Spike frantically whispering, "You can't kill me. You can't kill me. You can't kill me." Not thinking for himself, only for the safety of the child vampire Wesley lunged at the woman.

He saw the hilt of the knife sticking out of his abdomen before his brain registered the pain. He worked on concentrating on the task at hand and punched Glory as hard as he could in the face. It, as Wesley suspected hadn't caused much damage but sufficiently distracted her to give Wesley time to pull the fetters free from the steel hook in the ceiling. He rushed for the open elevator shaft and jumped down. He landed hard, the impact running in waves up his calves. He grunted in surprising pain and watched as the elevator doors slid shut. He sank to the floor, holding the child against his chest as the lift slowly descended.

"Are you all right?" Wesley asked softly, determined to discovered how the child fared even as his vision began blackening around the edges.

"My face hurts." Spike pouted, rubbing the back of his little hand against he rapidly darkening bruise. Wesley leaned forward and kissed the boy's cheek before he fell back in unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC... Back to LA! Tell me what you thought! Pretty please?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Title: **Little One 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** sheepish Hi folks. I know it's been entirely too long but I hope you're still with me. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, re-reading them really got be motivated to write another chapter. That's right, write another chapter. I had most of the other's pre-written and just had to do a little editing. The fact that I had to write this probably explains why it's so short, two pages and a bit. However! The good news? We're two reviews away from number 100 so review fast and early folks! I'll contact you. (so leave me some way to do so, you can send your e-mail address personally if you are an anonymous reviewer. Send the e-mail along even if you aren't sure if you're 100 or not. If you think your close please do!) Now like I said, you get a fic, it'll be a short one. I write Spangel slash, Wangel slash, A/C het and you may even persuade me to write A/Fred het, or S/Fred het. Or if you want a Little Spike side story or even a micro-sized other character (Angel, Wes, Cordy preferably) I'll write it! I'll send the 100th-Reviewer all this again. Thanks so much guys, I really, really appreciate it. You've no idea. This is a _lot_ of reviews! Love you all! Now on with the story! 

XXXXXXXXXXX 

"We'll take him back to Los Angeles with us." Wesley said, holding a hand to his stomach wound. The long knife had miraculously managed to miss all the major organs. 

"Would you like that Ani?" Cordy asked smiling down at the boy, "To come back with Spike and I. We'll help you find your mommy." 

"You can do that?" Ani asked, wide eyed. 

"Hey! We're detectives!" Gunn grinned, "It's what we do." 

"Are you sure you're okay to travel Wesley?" Willow asked worriedly. 

Wesley smiled, "You're spell has helped. You stay here and take care of Tara." 

Willow smiled fondly at the young woman sitting on the couch, "I'll do that. If you guys figure out the spell to bring Spike back call me all right?" 

"You'll be the first to know." Wesley smiled then winced as he climbed to his feet. Gunn was at his side offering an arm for support. 

"Man Angel is gonna be one mad vamp." Gunn whistled. 

Wesley chuckled, "Quite." 

"Bye Dawn! Bye Whelp! Bye Red." Spike beamed. He was so happy to be going home. To be going back to daddy. He also had a new friend! 

"Bye." Ani said quietly. There were on either side of Cordelia, each holding tightly onto her hands. 

xx 

They limped into the Hyperion lobby, Wesley supported by Gunn as he held his middle. He lowered himself gently onto the couch, leaning his head back against it. 

"You all right, Man?" Gunn asked. 

"I will be." Wesley said with a weak smile, "Just give me a moment. I'm rather stiff. Two hours in a rather crowded vehicle will most certainly not do wonders for a near-fatal stomach wound." 

Spike sniffed, "Stop it." 

Wesley, with some difficulty turned towards Spike, "What is it Little One?" 

Spike scrambled up beside the Englishman, "Stop jokin' around like that. S'not funny. You coulda died and I woulda failed Daddy again." 

Trying to hide his wince he wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him against his side, "I'm sorry Will, I wasn't thinking. I won't joke about it any more." 

"Promise?" Spike asked. 

"Scout's honour." Wesley held up a hand. 

"Were you a Boy Scout?" Ani asked excitedly, "Cuz I was. Or was gonna be back in Canada. First I had to be a Beaver first, cuz I'm too little." 

Wesley chuckled and winced, "I'm sorry, it's just an expression." 

"Oh." Ani deflated and sneaked back behind Cordelia. 

"What the hell happened." Angel demanded as he came down the stairs and immediately over to Wesley and Spike. he touched the boy's bruised face and put a gentle hand on Wesley's side. 

"It isn't as nearly as bad as it looks." Wesley assured. 

Angel glared, "Wesley." 

"Yes, right. Blood. It was an incident. I became careless. My top priority was getting Spike away from Glorificus." Wesley said without thinking. 

"Glorificus." Angel gritted, "Glorificus. What does that demon-god bitch want with my son? The nerve of her coming here!" 

"You know Glory?" Wesley moved to stand but fell back as his stitches threatened to pop. 

"We had a run-in." Angel said. 

"How do you kill her?" Wesley asked. 

"Her host body. Usually someone the opposite of what she is. Last time I think his name was Bert, Barney. Benjamin, Ben!" Angel snapped his fingers, "Now let's get back to the original question. What did she want with Spike?" 

"She was misinformed." Wesley said, "Ani, Nathaniel is a seer of sorts." 

"They were after the key and Ani could see who the key was." Gunn offered, "They got Spike mixed up with Ani and took him instead." 

"How would Ani know where to find the key. Last I knew a group of monks were harbouring it." Angel frowned, "And who's Ani?" The little boy peeked around the edge of Cordelia's legs. 

"Dawn." Cordelia said grimly. 

"Dawn?" Angel blinked, "Dawn what?" 

"Dawn is the key. They sent it to Buffy in the form of a sister so the slayer would guard it with her life." Cordelia explained, "Stupid choice if you ask me. Buffy couldn't even take care of a goldfish." 

"You aren't wrong." Angel said lightly. He turned to Ani who cowered back behind Cordelia. 

"Hello there Nathanial. You don't have to be afraid. I'm Spike's dad." Angel tried a smile. Ani looked over at Spike who nodded enthusiastically. The little boy shuffled out from behind Cordelia and looked down at his beaten sneakers shyly. 

"Hi. You can call me Ani." he said. 

"We brought him here to protect him. Now that Glory knows they had the wrong child, she'll want to come back for him." Wesley said. 

"We hoped that bringing him here would give Willow and the others time to kill Glory before she found him." Cordelia shrugged. 

"Good choice. Where're his parents?" Angel asked. 

"Away." Ani whispered, "My mommy got lost. I got lost." 

"We'll help you look Ani, don't you worry." Cordelia crouched gently touching his nose. 

"It's getting late." Gunn said, "I told my crew I'd help 'em out tonight." 

"Go. But try to get some rest, all right?" Angel said. 

"Gotcha. Sleep is sounding very nice. That slayer-chick is tough man." Gunn shook his head. 

"That's one way to describe her." Wesley said dryly. Angel looked over at the Brit sharply, but offered up a small smile. 

"Come on Kiddies." Cordy held out her hands, "Let's go get you two a bath then a bed." 

"You're room is all ready Will." Angel called after him. Spike crowed excitedly and grabbed Ani's hand racing up the stairs. 

"Hey Bratskies! Be careful. I'm staying tonight Angel." Cordelia called. Angel nodded and watched her run after the children. 

"God Wes, what was going through your head?" Angel asked, sinking to his knees and resting his forehead on Wesley's lap. Wesley lifted a hand and rested it on Angel's head. 

"I was thinking that there was only one thing between me and Spike and that was as you so eloquently put it a 'demon-bitch god'. So I decided to remove the obstacle and if that meant taking a knife in the stomach then so be it. That boy means just about as much to me as he does to you Angel. I never had the... pleasure of meeting his grown-up self but that little boy is truly precious and if it was me over him I'd choose him any day. Spike got a second chance, I'm living my third or is it fourth?" the small joke was lost on Angel. 

Wesley shook his head, "What would you have preferred Angel; me coming home in a body bag or Spike in a jewelry box?" 

"Wesley." Angel hissed. 

"Tell me. I know you would prefer me dead over him. He's not only your childe but he's your son. I understand Angel, I'm not hurt or jealous. What kind of monster would I be if I was jealous of a child? Why I'd be not better than my fa-- Anyway, can we go to bed, please?" 

"Wesley, thank you." Angel put a hand to the injured man's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Of course." Wesley nodded, "Now, I'm not certain that I can dare those stairs." Angel smiled and carefully lifted Wesley carrying him up the single flight and down the hall. 

xx 

Angel rested the side of his head against the arm leaning in the doorway. He watched Spike and Ani playing a board game in the lobby and couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Spike had a friend and he was gladder still that Spike's memories of his grown-up self were steadily fading. Angel was beginning to seriously contemplate not finding a spell at all. 

"So he's a Seer?" Angel asked after a moment, looking over his shoulder to where Wesley was leaning against the side of the desk, watching Angel watching. 

"Of sorts." Wesley answered, "He reads auras. I've been studying what the colours he gives us mean. Willow enlightened me slightly but I wasn't exactly up to hearing the rest. After getting my guts gouged out and all." Angel growl startled Wesley, the Englishman taking pause. 

"Stop doing that. Stop talking like what happened to you means nothing! Stop talking like it wouldn't matter if I'd lost you!" Angel spun around, fists clenched at his side. 

Wesley's expression softened, "I see no use in dwelling on it Angel. It is after all in the past. What could I possibly gain from getting everyone to treat me as if I was spun glass? Besides, would loosing me really have mattered? I mean after all you certainly _had_ Darla while we were away." Wesley's expression wasn't so soft any longer and Angel froze, wondering when this argument had been turned on him and wondering how on earth Wesley had found out. 

"How did you...?" Angel drifted. 

"Know?" Wesley asked, "Cordelia's vision. After you lost your soul we had Willow immediately restore it. I assume you wouldn't even have realized that you had been Angelus." 

Angel shook his head, disbelievingly, "No." 

Wesley pushed himself slowly to his feet, glaring at Angel's attempt to help him, "No what exactly Angel? I think I'm going to lay down. My room still open?" That last statement froze Angel's heart and he didn't comment. Wesley took that for a yes and walked slowly up the stairs. Angel sat heavily down on the couch, face cradled in his his hands. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

TBC...? 


End file.
